Who's Inuyasha is it anyway?
by Blackvoid
Summary: Inuyasha has his own show...ANOTHER, night time show, and he's running with it! IT has possessive girlfriends, games,twists, and tons of pocky! R
1. Let the games begin

**Who's Inuyasha is it anyway?**

**starring: Inuyasha!**

Kagome on drums

"Feh, welcome you pathetic pieces of wolf shit!" Inuyasha greeted his less than wonderful audience, implying this especially to a single wolf demon prince in the audience. No one clapped except one man, and Kouga quickly shut him up (he ripped off the guys foot off and shoved it in his mouth).

" Get on with the show dog-shit! We want to see the first damn contestants! Bring out the stock market freaks!" Kouga screamed.

" Shut the hell up wimpy wolf! Let me run my own damn show, or I'll slice your damned shard powered legs off with the Tetsusaiga! Won't that suck!" Inuyasha barked at Kouga, who merely smirked at him. " What the hell's so funny, weak wolf? Why don't you share with the damned audience!" Inuyasha snarled at his unworthy (so he thought) foe.

" Your face, dog-shit." Kouga grinned widly, managing only to piss off Inuyasha even more. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga with the intent to kill, and then kill again, then roast the flesh and eat it.

" Sit!" Kagome screamed, just as Inuyasha jumped over the desk to attack Kouga, but instead ate the wood beneath him. Suddenly she turned to the drums and played the little 'bu dum bum' that comes after a joke. " Now Kouga, please take your seat." Kouga took a small bow and sat down, with Kagura (her heart recovered do to the never ending heroics of the Inuyasha gang) holding his arm. Ginta and Hikkaku lightly giggled at Kouga and Kagura as the sat together, now a happy couple.

"Damn it, fine...feh, here's the damned billionaires, Shippo and Ayame!" Inuyasha grumbled sitting in his chair, behind his now broken desk. Out walked an older Shippo, Ayame hanging on his arm. (when she first saw him she instantly fell in love with him) " Here's the damned story, one day before ahem mating Shippo tried to use something called a 'computer', and when Ayame came to him, she instantly managed to get onto the stock market and invest a very expensive relic coin (in my time very coming), and instantly they became rich. Ever since she's had a stupid fucking sixth sense about what stock would go up." Inuyasha stated flatly, very bored with them.

" Hi everybody! Look Ayame, I'm on tv! I'm so happy! The only thing that could make this better would be a pockey!" Shippo kept hopping up and down in joy.

" Here mate. I thought you'd want one so I got it on the way!" Ayame handed him a pockey. Shippo couldn't stand the joy, and fainted on the spot, still holding his pockey.

" Damned runt! Well, if he's asleep he won't need this candy." Inuyasha grinned, but the imposed threat made Shippo instantly awake, and he began growling strongly at the thought of losing his precious candy stick.

" My candy dog-breath! Touch it and die!" Shippo growled at Inuyasha.

" Feh, like you could protect it. Your so pathetic, you can't make grass cringe in fear!" Inuyasha insulted. The room went silent for a moment, save for a cricket demon in the back. " Wench! That was the freaking cue!" Kagome realized what he ment and played the little 'bu dum bum'.

" HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY DEAR SHIPPO! HE'S MY FUCKING MATE!" Ayame dived over the desk and began tearing away at Inuyasha. It took the Majin Buu stage crew a few minutes to pull her off of him.

" cough cough Now for the first cough event. After all, this is the show were the points don't matter, only whoever I decide wins." Inuyasha sat down at his new desk. "Now for the first event. This is what I call the pelt of decisions, made from Naraku's own skin." He pointed to a large barrel. " First, I pull an event out, then they have to complete them. Lets see, the first event is... ALL WOMEN MUST BEAR THE FUCKING MONK'S CHILDREN!!! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER FUCKING HEARD!" Inuyasha screamed. In the audience there was a large crack and everyone looked to see a pink faced Miroku.

" You Hentai! I thought you said you had eyes only for me!" Sango screamed in the monks ears.

" My dear sweet Sango, it's not what it seems. I merely need someone to carry on my line, before this damned hell hole consumes this humble hushi." Miroku bargained while rubbing his cheek. Sango stood there, neither yelling at him or sitting down, but simply stood glaring at him until he winced.

" Now on with the new fucking event I pulled. Lets see...EAT 1,000,000 FUCKING GOD DAMNED POCKEY!!! THAT'S IT! NO MORE FUCKING IMPUTS FROM THE MONK, THE KITSUNE, OR ANYONE ELSE EXCEPT FOR... oowww...this one's great! The event is to be strapped with Jaken's meat and locked in a giant cage with Ah-Un, WITH your hands bound until your ether eaten or you tame him! I have to thank my fucking worthless brother for this, though mine would have been better." Inuyasha smirked.

" This Sesshomaru will not take anything from his weak hanyou brother. Does this Sesshomaru have to prove this?" Sesshomaru grinned from his seat in the crowd. Inuyasha frowned but didn't bother to argue with his brother, since he was obviously right.

" Sesshomaru, please don't start an argument with your brother while we're here, I really don't want to have to seperate you from him." Rin tugged at his arm lightly.

" Fine, this Sesshomaru will not argue with that fool for that Rin's sake, since he wouldn't stand a chance against my overwhelming strength." Sesshomaru smirked.

"As I, THE RUNNER OF THIS DAMNED SHOW, NOT MY FAILIAR BROTHER, START THIS DAMNED COMMERCIAL, our contestants will go prepare. This show brought to you by...

_commercial starts_

_Miroku stands in an abyss of white, and is wearing only white. Miroku begins " when your on the go, fighting demon's or trying to free yourself of an evil hole that will one day absorb you and all your descendants, try HUSHI SPRAY, the spray that makes women cling." A girl appears and Miroku gets on one knee"will you bear my children?"_

_commercial ends_

to be continued...


	2. The first challenge

**Authors note: In this, I may slightly slur Inuyasha with other great shows, such as Majin Buu is the most wealthy man in the world, and he has split into millions of worker Buu's, such as the security from earlier.**

**Who's Inuyasha is it anyway?**

**starring: Inuyasha!**

Kagome on drums

"Welcome back ladies and wimpy wolves, to Who's Inuyasha is it anyway!!! I'm your damn good looking host, Inuyasha! On drums is the beautiful wench Kagome!" Inuyasha waves his hand towards Kagome, who growls. "Wench, that was the signal! Feh, like I really think your beautiful!" Inuyasha smirked, not noticing how angry Kagome becomes.

" Inuyasha, I have a present for you!" Kagome said slighly. Inuyasha skipped over obliviously.

" Yes, my little wenchy pooh?" Inuyasha smirked, imagining a giant bowl of Ramen, or her whispering about mating after the show. Suddenly he got a bad feeling in his stomach, and had barely enough time to realize his mistake before she said the magic word.

" Sit! That's right, Sit! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled, driving him straight into the ground, and he managed just enough to open one eye, and through the crack he'd created see the 3 o'clock news on below, held by Majin Buu. "How dare you you big jerk! I should kill you for that you freaking stupid hanyou!" Kagome growled.

"Feh, whatever Wench." Inuyasha grumbled, sitting down. " On with the stupid show. Now presenting the runt and the wimpy wolf's ex-mate, Ayame, _as if it matters..._" Inuyasha mumbled. Presently a large sheet was lifted off of a large cage, revealing Shippo and Ayame tied and gagged together, and Ah-un waiting for the order. " Now, on the count of three we release my pathetic brother's dragon." Inuyasha shouted.

" Say, Kouga, isn't that the evil wolf woman the one who used to stalk you and interupt when we were going to mate, and always yelled that she would kill me and take you?" Kagura ground her teeth at the memory.

"_One..."_

" Yes mate, your right. What are you..." Kouga looked as Kagura began growling, and her red eyes suddenly glowed with a flame of anger that scared even Kouga.

"_two..."_

"I NEW IT! I'LL KILL HER!" Kagura jumped out of her seat and ran through the audience, surprising everyone in the room, and Inuyasha stopped the count. Suddenly she dove in the gate of the cage, even as Majin Security closed it for the audience's safety from the enraged Ah-un, and she drew forth her fan.

Suddenly from far above in the audience, a familiar box of talking fries said "ah hell...", and Kagura let out an assault of her wind blades. Ayame managed to move just enough it sliced through the ropes holding her and Shippo, and unwittinly slicing free Ah-un.

"DANCE OF THE DEAD!" Kagura shouted, and suddenly a wave of the dead came forth to attack Kouga's ex-stalker.

Instantly, in the paths of the dead, "Aragorn, where are the dead? I don't see them anywhere." Gimli asked, standing with Legolas and Aragorn, dumbfounded.

Aragorn turned to Legolas, a solemn look on his face. "We're screwed." Legolas could only nod in agreement.

Shippo jumped in front of the dead, and instantly a large brawl broke out. "No one attacks my mate! I love her! Oh...Oh my...!!!" Shippo became speechless as Ah-un suddenly rose up and began rampaging through the dead. " That's...uh....nice." Shippo said, at a loss for words.

" It looks like we have a new contestant, the wimpy wolf's pathetic mate, the wind bitch Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled happily.

" Mate! I'll help you! Ginta, Hikkaku, to me, we must protect my mate!" Kouga yelled rushing down. " Stupid dragon!" Kouga yelled, rushing in to fight Ah-un and Shippo.

" No pathetic wolf demon will insult this Sesshomaru's pet dragon!" Sesshomaru shouted rushing into the fray, sword in hand. Suddenly he struck down two of the dead, but they suddenly healed, alive once more. " Wrong damned sword!" Sesshomaru frowned as he drew Tokijin and sliced their brand new heads clean-the-fork-off.

Jaken reformed away from Shippo and Ayame. "Master! This Jaken will help you!" Jaken whined, and jumped in behind Sesshomaru.

" What! My asshole brother is in this fight in which everyone's trying to kill each other! Let me in damned it! Majin Buu security, get in here and start fighting you pieces of shit!" Inuyasha grinned as wide as his hanyou face would let him, diving into the cage.

Sango returned to her seat with a bucket of popcorn, and as if on cue one of the dead was knocked out and into her face. Miroku stood up , an angry look in his eyes "That's it! How dare you touch my sweet Sango you fiends!" Miroku shouted, diving into the cage, Shakujo in his left hand, the curse in his right.

From behind Sango, Kagome and Rin stood near the cage entrance. Sango shut the door, and Kagome used her key to lock it. " They're men, let them fight it out. It will be good for them." Kagome said lightly. " Who wants to go get a pizza?" Sango and Rin nodded and they walked off.

Inside Shippo was fighting the dead, the dead were fighting the Majin Buu's, and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga were trying to kill everybody, while Ayame sat happily on Ah-un's back. Out of the blue, one of the most familiar and hot headed DragonballZ characters appeared. "Finally, I get to kill something without Bulma being allowed to yell at me for it or Kakkarot being able to kick my ass for it!" Vegeta smirked, looking down on the pathetic weaklings. "even better, I get to kill a few Majin Buu's in the process. FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta placed his hands in front of him, firing his strongest attack at the crowd.

Everyone in the cage, "OH CRAP!!!"

"BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled madly as everybody was reduced to ashes.

Suddenly that little bitch from 'Titanic' shows up, "I'm king of the world!"

"THAT'S MY LINE YOU LITTLE FUCKING USURPING BASTARD! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta raised his hand and blasted the intruding jerkoff into oblivion. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**End chapter two...**


	3. The story continues

**disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or anything else...sob sob**

**Who's Inuyasha is it anyway?**

Vegeta flew away grinning smuggly at the destruction he had caused. " Ha, fools! Kakkarot will pay for everything he's done to me..." Vegeta laughed aloud.

Back at the blast sight the smoke began to clear, to reveal a man in a orange karate gi, right where the center of the blast should have hit. " Are you all ok? Sorry about Vegeta, he can get a little mean at times. I think it's the saiyan in him, but then again, that's all of him." Goku smiled and flew away, leaving everyone speechless.

" G...g...go to commercial..." Inuyasha managed to mutter.

_**COMMERCIAL BEGINS**_

_An older Kohaku appears at a car dealership, about to buy a new car. "So how much?" he asks to the evil looking car dealer._

_" Oh not that much, 'it's the catches that will get you'" the man whispered. Suddenly Majin Buu appears._

_" Don't buy that expensive car, then pay even more later, Come to the promise land" Majin Buu waved his hand and they appeared at MAJIN BUU CAR DEALERSHIP, " here at MAJIN BUU CAR DEALERSHIP you get the newest and best aircars for next to nothing, all compliments of the hard working Majin Buu's at Majin Buu Incorporated. Unlike our competitors (stupid Krillen Corporation) we don't have ANY catches." Majin Buu gave the screen a thumbs-up._

_" Thanks! I wouldn't choose anything other than you!" _

_COMMERCIAL END_

The stage was all set up again, but everyone had at least a few cuts and bruises. " Feh, welcome back to my show. I've decided to just add all the guests since EVERYONE WANTS TO FUCKING FIGHT EVERYONE AND WANT TO GET ON THE DAMNED AIR!!!" Inuyasha screamed. " Well, as I was saying, our guests now are wimpy wolf, his mate Kagura, my jackass brother, his HUMAN mate Rin, Kagome, Kikyo, the fucking monk, his bitch Sango, Kohaku and his new girlfriend Kanna (how the hell'd that happen?), the runt and Ayame, and Gohan the freaking genious." Inuyasha spat out angrily.

All together they said, " HI!". Suddenly Gohan jumped up and started hopping like a giddy little child that just ate a lot of chocolate. " Oh, oh my gosh, look mom, look Videl, I'm on tv!!! Ya, ya, ya!!"

" Shut the hell up and sit down you damned freakazoid!!!" Inuyasha shouted preturbed. " Now on to scenes from a hat that looks like my head! I pull something for you to act out with your mate, and if you mess up you at least get to slice off Jaken's head!" Inuyasha licked his lips in exitement. " First act goes to wimpy..."

" Keh, I'll rip your fucking head off if you call me it again!" Kouga said smirking. Kagome walked over to the drums and played the little 'bu dum bum'. " That wasn't a joke ex-mate, I'm serious." Kouga said, the 'you didn't know?' look on his face.

" I thought it was funny, but ok Kouga." Kagome said.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, THAT WAS A FUCKING JOKE!!! I'D KILL YOU!!!" Inuyasha shouted.

" Sure you would dog-shit, if your mate talked me into letting you." Kouga laughed lightly at the look on Inuyasha's face.

" I DON'T NEED THE DAMNED WENCH'S PERMISSION ON ANYTHING!!!" Inuyasha shouted drawing the Tetsusaiga.

Kikyo's eye began to twitch in anger." YOU'RE CHOOSING KAGOME OVER ME YOU ASSHOLE!!! ALL I WANT TO DO IS DRAG YOU TO HELL, SO YOU CHOOSE THAT BITCH!!!" Kikyo drew her bow and arrow and fired one at his feet.

" That's not what I mean Kikyo! I love both of you! It's just, you know, the wimpy wolf always thought I'd get with her after he got with the wind bitch, but that doesn't make it tru..."

" SIT!!! SIT SIT SIT!!!" Kagome screamed, sending Inuyasha two floors down to see the Cooking With Majin Buu Show.

" How dare you hurt my Hanyou!" Kikyo yelled, and tackled Kagome to the ground, till they began fighting off the stage. Inuyasha climbed through the hole grumbling and sat down in his chair.

Miroku merely smirked and went to get a better look. "Now if only I had women fighting like that over me..." He sighed slightly, saddened at the prospect.

" As I was saying, the first act. Kouga and Kagura, the first act is...ah, for this we'll need my damned brother and his mate Rin." Sesshomaru stood up, the same emotionless look on his face, and Rin right behind him. "Ok, wimpy wolf's a little kid that can't decide what to get at this burger place, Kagura is his comforting mother who wants him to decide, Rin's the manager, and Sesshomaru's the man at the register." Inuyasha grinned, and everyone took their places.

" Lets see, do I want the burger with cheese, the steak sandwich, the steak sandwich with a burger, or the super Majin Buu deluxe?" Kouga played his part perfectly, acting just like a little 6 year old.

" Come on dear, choose one. Why not the Buu deluxe, it's the perfect kids meal." Kagura patted his shoulder lightly.

" But mooommmm, I don't want to be like everyone else. Maybe the Chicken Sandwich?" Kouga whined. Sesshomaru stood there, stone-faced.

" May I help you ma'am? Ah, what a cute little boy!" Rin scratched behind Kouga's ears, and he grinned in enjoyment.

" No, it's just my son can't decide." Kagura stated.

" Why not try the steak sandwich, it's popular." Rin suggested. Kouga was about to complain, but suddenly Sesshomaru took him by the throat and slammed him against a wall.

" THAT CHILD SHOULD JUST CHOOSE A DAMNED BURGER OR SANDWICH OR WHATEVER AND SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Sesshomaru said fiercly and angrily, though not in a loud tone, due to him being lord Sesshomaru.

" Cho...choking....me!" Sesshomaru let go of Kouga, " Fine, I'll choose the damned steak sandwich." Kouga growled lowly.

" Well, that was great! To bad my brother let go of the damned wimpy wolf, but oh well." Inuyasha smiled at Kouga.

" This was your damned fault DOG-SHIT!!!" Kouga tackled Inuyasha over his chair and began attacking him as Miroku walked to the screen.

" We will continue, but we're going to take a 5 minute break to let you women call and ask to bear my children, and of course this humble Hushi won't be able to tell you no, since you asked so nicely."

Sango ran on screen even as the light began to fade out..."Houshi-sama!"

End Chapter 3. I will continue before tomorrow...


	4. Scenes, wrestling, and wrathful women

**Disclaimer: as so many in the world, I don't own Inuyasha, ect.**

**Who's Inuyasha is it anyway?**

**starring:Inuyasha**

**on drums:Kagome**

Kouga was sitting in his seat again smiling an ear to ear grin with Kagura on his lap, while Inuyasha sat in his chair with various cuts and bruises do to his beating the wolf prince had given him earlier. " Feh, welcome back to the damned show. Now we're going to continue with Scenes From A Hat Shaped Like My Head. Next one, funny things said while ordering ice-cream. This suggestion came from Stewie Griffin. First up, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru walked into the designated spot. "I want a vannila cone, no sprinkles. For every sprinkle I find, I shall kill you." Sesshomaru grinned slyly, then walked to his seat.

Miroku walked onto the stage, "Will you bare my children?" Miroku said happily, and then Sango replaced him.

"Ahem Ah...HIRAIKOTSU!!!" She shouted, then in reality threw Hiraikotsu at Miroku, smacking him in the back of the head, and she walked off to harm him some more.

Gohan ran right up to the camera, taking up the entire screen. " Hey Videl, hey Mom! Look, I'm on TV!!!" Gohan began shaking the camera with him.

" Security! Get this crazy fuck back to his seat!" Inuyasha screamed, and Goku came out to drag his son back to his seat, though not without a lot of kicking and shouting.

Kanna stood up next and simply pointed her mirror towards the audience, then sat down. Far above in the audience a single man turned too his friend, "She has such a way with words."

Ah-un even took a turn, and in a perfect english accent, " I'd like a chocolate cone, extra Jaken on top." and suddenly his order appeared in front of him, so Ah-un walked off eating his order.

Next Kagura and Kouga walked on stage. Kouga whispered slowly to Kagura, not realizing there was a microphone beside him, " Come on Kagura, let's ditch this stupid place and go mate...oh, oh my gosh! The damned things fucking on isn't it! This is, once again, all your fucking fault you mangy mutt! I'll rip your arms off!" Kouga took off after Inuyasha.

" That's all, we'll be back with more Who's Inuyasha Is It Anyway in just a minute!" Inuyasha shouted while jumping over his desk to avoid Kouga, and began to run again.

**_Commercial begins..._**

_A group of girls appears outside of their favorite hair salon. "Oh no! It's closing, what're we going to do?" One girl panics. Naraku suddenly appears wearing the latest in hair styles._

_" Have no fear, Naraku is here! Why not come down to Naraku's hair salon, where we have all the latest styles! Buns, curls, we have everything! Want your curly hair straightened, we've got the latest products! For our grand opening we've also got free manicures! So what are you waiting for, come on down and be in bliss!" It cuts inside were they're all getting manicures, " Wow, this place is the greatest! It even has the shopping channel, and my nails are so pretty! I'm always coming here!" They all giggle and begin talking to each other again, while Naraku, fully clad in makeup and braids winks at the camera._

_**Commercial ends...**_

****Inuyasha sat at his seat smiling smugly, and Kouga was strapped down, Kagura trying to calm him from killing Dog-shit. " Feh, welcome back. It's time for the next event, which it just so happens that I get to decide, so I'll start telling you about it now. It's my dream come true, something I've always dreamt of ever since Kagome came through the well... Kagome and Kikyo in all white lingerie soaking wet so it's see through, fighting on a wooden log over a giant vat of Ramen!!! Who ever stays on it the longest wins a special prize, but I'm not going to tell you yet." Inuyasha grinned evily. " So the monk wouldn't have a heart attack and die from over enjoyment, we've sent him outside, with zero knowledge of what's going on inside of here. He'll also be participating in an event later on, but we'll talk about that later. Now lets get started!!!" Kagome and Kikyo both stood upon the wooden pole, waiting for the signal. " On the count of three...1...2...3!!!" Kagome and Kikyo both began pushing on each other, but neither proved stronger than the other. Kagome tried to trip Kikyo, but she pulled her feet back just enough.

Suddenly Kikyo smirked and they both drew back. "Look over there, it's a diversion!" Kikyo yelled, and shoved Kagome off as she turned to see what her opponent was pointing at.

" And Kikyo wins!!! Now for that prize!" Kikyo smirked and walked over to collect her prize. " The prize is... getting to mate with me tonight!!! As for the runner up you too get a prize...getting to mate with me tomorrow!!!" Everybody fell over anime style.

" You jackass! I should have drug you off to hell when I had the chance!!! What's the fucking point in winning if we both get you anyway!!!" Kikyo screamed into his sensitive ears.

" You get to mate with me FIRST of course." Inuyasha smiled dumbly, causing everyone to fall over anime style again.

" I have to teach Inuyasha the meaning of a GOOD prize. We'll be back after a word from our sponsors." Kikyo turned to him to pound him into the ground.

"Hey! That's my li...oh shit!" The cameras fade to commercial as Kikyo begins tearing the host's internal organs from...well, inside of him.

**_Sponsors..._**

_" Um... I'm Majin Buu...we don't really have anything prepared, but guess what? We're so much better than Krillin Co. it doesn't matter! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"_

_"No you're not fat ass! Destructo disc!" The disc slices him in half, but a still guffawing Buu merely reforms himself._

_"You're weak." Buu laughs._

_"You're a towel!" Krillin retorts._

_"You're a towel!" Buu counters._

_"You're a brick!" Krillin shoots back._

_"DAMN IT! I LOST TO KRILLIN!" Buu shouts, then blasts his ass into the sun. _

_"At least I still have a hot wife!" he shouts as he fades into the distance. _

_Buu begins to cry, "WAHHH!!! NOW BACK TO YOU DOG-SHIT! WAHHHAHHAAHAAA!!!"_

_**End Sponsors...**_

Inuyasha sat on the ground begging for forgiveness from Kagome and Kikyo. " Please, please don't kill me!" Inuyasha suddenly perked up at the realization that he was on the air. " Damn it!" Inuyasha growled. " If any of you out there ever bring it up again I'll kill you. Now on to our next event, tiger wrestling! The star of this event is none other than everyone's least favorite Monk, Miroku!!! Now lets take a look at this monk." Inuyasha waved everyone to a screen where Miroku was sitting in his cage, very annoyed.

" Damn it, I'll give Inuyasha ten more minutes, then I'm sucking in the fucking wall. I'm not staying in here all day, I've got places to be, women to grope." Miroku grumbled. Suddenly one of the walls exploded, showing an enraged Sango with, for no apperant reason, her armor striped like a tiger.

" What did you say about groping OTHER women!!! I'll kill you!!!" Miroku cringed as Sango lept on him and began trying to tear him apart.

" This is wonderful!!! Now release the real tigers, and make this perfect!" Inuyasha shouted happily as he hit the red button, releasing two large tigers in with Sango and Miroku. One of them quickly jumped at Sango, but she instantly back-handed it, and it smashed through one of the three of the other remaining walls.

" Back off bitch!!! No one kills my man but me!!!" she screams, her eyes glowing red. Both tigers ran whimpering from the cage, their tails tucked firmly between their legs.

"Wait Sango! I can explain." Miroku screamed.

Sango stopped for a while, before turning back to her prisoner. "Alright, here's the deal. If you want to explain, you can explain to my fist. Although I have to warn you, it is NOT a very good listener." She began to pummel him mercilessly, before drawing back to deliver the final blow. Seeing his opportunity, Miroku quickly pointed over Sango's shoulder.

"Look! A diversion!"

"What?" she said looking over her shoulder. "That's not a...crap!" She turned back to see her hostage escaped and running frantically through the wall she busted down earlier. "Come back here and face the music MONK!" she screamed, chasing after him.

In the studio, Inuyasha sits chuckling behind his desk. "HA! HA! HA! HA! That was priceless! But I can't believe Sango fell for the stupid old, 'Look! A diversion!' line!" Suddenly, somebody called out from his left.

"Look Inuyasha! A diversion!" Inuyasha looked to his right and upon seeing nothing, realized he was screwed.

"WIND TUNNEL!" a roaring wind began sucking everything on set into the void. "Sit in the cage and the babes will come to you, huh? Well, hey Inuyasha! There's all KINDS of babes inside the Kazanna! Come find out!"

Inuyasha held onto his desk for dear life, but was slowly being sucked in. As he neared the black hole he turned to the camera. "CUT TO A DAMNED COMMERCIAL ALREADY! CUT TO A DAMNED COMMERCIAL AND HELP ME!"

END CHAPTER 4.

Any suggestions or games you would like to see, put them in your review and I'll consider them. LATER!


	5. When the news goes wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other shows, which makes me very sad. sob sob**

**Who's Inuyasha is it anyway?**

starring: Inuyasha

kagome on drums

Miroku sat grumbling with Sango beside him, still glaring at him. Inuyasha was laying behind his desk in the fetal position sucking his thumb, and slowly chanting "There's no place like home, there's no place like home." Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's chair talking on the phone.

" Yes, yes Terry! Money for brains!" Kagome laughed evily then, realizing she was on tv, quickly turned it off and slammed it on the table. " How long's that been on! Anyway...please forget you ever heard that. Since Inuyasha's been traumatized by the void I'm going to take over until he feels better. Isn't that right my little Inu?" Kagome smiled at him.

" Yes, Inuyasha good, Inuyasha very good. Please don't let them hurt me mommy!" Inuyasha began hugging his legs even tighter.

" Of course not honey, here's a treat!" Kagome flipped a dog treat and Inuyasha caught it in his teeth, then quickly spit it out.

" Feh, damn it wench! I may be a dog DEMON but that doesn't mean I like all those dog things. Now get out of my seat, that horrible fucking biscuit's snapped me out of the damn trance." Inuyasha growled as Kagome went back to the drums. " Lets see, next event is...ah! Ok, we'll need Shippo, Kouga, Kohaku, and Go..."

" LOOK MOM!!! I'M ON TV!!! VIDEL, I'M STILL ON TV, THIS IS SO GREAT!!! YA YA YA YA!!!" Gohan began to shout at the screen.

" Again! Damn it, that's it! Security level 5! Your dead you fucking dumbass!" Inuyasha roared in anger, then pressed a large red button that put up a blast shield around everyone but Gohan. Suddenly Vegeta came out on stage grinning.

" I never thought I'd get this workout. Ha! Now you die Gohan!!! FINAL FLASH!!!" Vegeta launched the powerful attack right upon Gohan, who was still hugging the camera.

" At...least I...go....t on t...v!" Gohan murmured as the blast overwhelmed him. There was a large explosion of smoke and light, then it slowly disappeared to reveal Gohan charred and battered, but still alive. A Majin Buu crew came out and drug him to his chair.

" Ok. Let's see, Shippo and Kohaku up front as main news broadcasters, Kouga covers weather, and Gohan, well he sits over there. You'll all also be given an interesting personality you have to do while you well, do your thing." Inuyasha grinned. " Shippo, your a gay man who's fallen in love with Kohaku. Kohaku, your a newby to the news buisness, and you can't do anything right. Kouga will keep rambling on about how his mates better than any of yours will ever be, and Gohan, since he's knocked out, will be the man who you can't wake up. Ok, you can start Shippo." Shippo let out a loud sigh.

" Welcome to the 4:00 o'clock, starring me Shippo, and my handsome boyfriend Kohaku!" Kohaku gave him a side glance.

" Um...Shippo, your frightening me. I already told you I'm not gay. Anyway lets see what we have in sports." He reached for his paper, but accidently knocked it all off, and when he lunged to grab them he fell over the desk on his head. "Ow...well, forget sports, they're not that important anyway. Let's go to Kouga for the weather." Shippo lent down to help him up in a VERY gay way, but Kohaku rolled away. " Stay away you freak!"

" You know you want me!" Shippo yelled as he began chasing Kohaku, and the camera switched to Kouga.

" Keh, thanks dick. You know, you wouldn't have to deal with Shippo if you had a mate, ESPECIALLY if it was as good a mate as mine. Not that there are any mates as good as mine." Kouga smiled smugly.

" Shut up!" Kohaku shouted.

" Anyway, today there's a small collection of clouds on the east front, a large storm in the west, and a 100 chance of my mate being WAY better in bed than yours." Kouga laughed. " Let's take it on to Gohan covering the storm in QuinChester." Kouga directed them towards Gohan's knocked out body.

" snore....um, Videl, that feels good... snore" Gohan began to snore even louder, drool rolling from his mouth. Suddenly a large snot bubble began to form. " Videl...that's the best food ever...snore".

The camera's turned back to the center were Shippo and Kohaku were standing across from each other growling, and Kohaku had his chain and blade in hand. " Stay away from me, I don't like you! Come one step closer and I'll kill you!" Kohaku shouted.

" But I love you!" Shippo chirped, then lunged at him. Kohaku threw his blade, but Shippo dodged and tackled him, and they began fighting.

" Ya, this is great! Kill him, kill the runt! Or kill the kid runt!" Inuyasha grinned widely.

Kouga smirked, "If only he had a mate like mine...tsk tsk..."Suddenly Ayame appeared and put him in a head lock, and Kanna appeared with her mirror.

" CALL OFF THE EVENT NOW!!!" Ayame growled at him.

" Cho...king me...ahghhh!!" Inuyasha gargled out. " En...d...press th...e buzzor!" Inuyasha barely reached the button and pushed it, ending the game. Ayame let go and ran over to Shippo, who had rolled off of Kohaku.

" Shippo, are you alright? How dare he make you act like that! Here have a pockey!" Shippo lept and grabbed the pockey almost before she stopped talking.

" Feh, go to the damned commercial." Inuyasha shrugged.

**_Commercial begins_**

_A kids getting picked on by a bully. " Come on man, leave me alone, I don't have anything." The smaller one whines, but the bigger one just shoves him._

_" Don't you hold out on me, I know you've got money. You wouldn't want me to get physical, would you?" The big one smiles. Suddenly Sango appears, and looks at the big child._

_" What's going on here, are you picking on him?" She asks, still smirking._

_" What if I am?" He snapped back._

_" I might have to do something like, oh, I don't know...this!" She grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over, slamming him on the ground, then bent his arm behind him. " I better never see you bothering this nice young man again." She said, letting go of his arm so he could run away._

_"Thank you miss, I wish I could do that." The kid thanked Sango._

_" If you want to know how to defend yourself, all you have to do is come to Sango's Demon Slayer Gym where we'll teach you how to defend yourself, AND slay any demons that come across your path." Sango winked at the screen._

_" Thanks!!! Um...would you go out with me?" He asked shyly._

_" No!" She pirkily said._

_" WIND TUNNEL!!!" Miroku appeared on screen and let loose his wind tunnel, until the teenager was sucked into the void. " No one hits on my Sango." Miroku put his arm around her. He then turns to Sango, "Hey, I don't think you're gym did that kid very much good, did it?" _

_" Geesh Miroku, I didn't know you cared so much. 'grope' HENTAI!!! Hiarakatsu!" Sango hit her boyfriend on the head with her large boomerang._

_**Commercial ends.**_

_**End chapter... If you have any suggestions, post them in your reviews and I'll seriously consider them.**_


	6. who's show?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else. Credit to Dragonball z on this one. I'm going to go play with a pin-wheel now. sob sob**

**Who's Inuyasha is it anyway?**

**Starring: Inuyasha**

**Kagome on drums**

" Feh, welcome back to my show, I'm Inuyasha and the monk over there's gay." Inuyasha pointed over his shoulder to Miroku.

" Baka-Yasha..." Miroku mumbled.

"Tetsusaiga!" Miroku had only enough time to role out of the way before the Tetsusaiga sliced through where he'd been sitting. " I'm not taking anything from you tonight you piece of sh..."

" Sit!" Inuyasha's face met the ground hard at the sound of those magical words.

" Damn wen..."

" Sit! Watch your language Inuyasha." Kagome advised.

" Whatever..." Inuyasha growled lowly. " Well, about this time in the show I stop and have a pockey, but considering SOMEONE ate my damn pockey, and HE is going to die later(spares a single glance at Shippo, who cringes in fear), I've decided to play hit the Jaken pinyata. Oh, and everyone else gets to take a shot too..." Inuyasha slumped slightly, then pirked up a little "but on the other hand, whoever cracks him open first gets to be in the next 'event'. So, lets get started..." Inuyasha pulled out Jaken and hung him up. " I'll go first!" Inuyasha pulled out a VERY large mace. " I'll use this instead of the regular stupid stick." Inuyasha grinned.

" Noooooo!!! Don't hurt Jaken, please, please don't hurt Jaken!" Inuyasha let Kagome put the blindfold on him and spin him around. He finally began to wabble to Jaken, then suddenly turned and smirked at Kagome.

" Feh, like I can't smell that horrible thing we all kill, I mean call, Jaken." Inuyasha turned around and used the mace to hit Jaken straight in the face, or what we all think is his face, but with something that horrible looking, who can really tell? Anyway, it tore straight through his face, then skull, then all the way through his head. Inuyasha grinned in satisfaction. " It smells like I tore him up pretty bad. Oh well, I hope I left some for my jackass brother, if he can even lift the STICK high enough, let alone this."

Sesshomaru stepped up to his brother, " don't make this Sesshomaru hurt you." Inuyasha let out a small growl, but before he could even see Sesshomaru grabbed the mace and smashed Jaken right where he'd insure there were never any little Jakens running around in the future. " Foolish brother, this Sesshomaru is stronger than his foolish half-brother could ever hope to be." Sesshomaru merely smirked.

" Shut...your...face!" Inuyasha growled loudly until he took his seat. Suddenly Naraku appeared with a slight smirk on his face, and wearing a shirt that said 'I'm number 1' on the front.

" After 10,000 years I'm finally free! It's time to conquer earth!...No wait, that was from power rangers... Anyway, I've come to kill you, so please don't make this worse than I'm going to make it when I slowly torture you to death then take the Shikon No Tama from you, and make myself invincible!" Naraku began to laugh maniacally.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. " Sure you will...if I don't kill you first."

" Oh ya!

"Ya!"

" Oh ya!"

"Ya!"

" Oh ya!"

" Ya!"

" Shut up!" Naraku smacked Inuyasha to the ground, then sent a group of vines at him.

" Gerrrrrr, security level 5 again! This asshole's going down." Inuyasha smirked, causing Naraku to give him a side glance. Suddenly he felt a hard grip on his shoulder.

" What the...oh no! Vegeta! Even I've heard of you! Wait, it's not like your a super saiyan or anything, right?" he smirked evilly.

" I've been waiting a long time to kill something again, and who said I'm not a super saiyan?" Vegeta gave him an evil grin, then began to power up until he was super saiyan, then ascended saiyan. " This is enough to put an end to you once and for all!!! Big bang attack!" Inuyasha and friends staired in amazment as a blinding light engulfed Naraku. Slowly it went away, and they all looked at the charred remains.

" Wow! I still can't believe that this guys working for me..." Inuyasha whispered bug-eyed. " Go to commercial, I'm going to go pay Vegeta a LARGE bonus now..."

**commercial begins**

_Kirara sits in her office (somehow with a new human body) smiling. " Welcome. Does your cat seem unhappy, a little tired, not as active as it use to be? Maybe what it needs is a mate. Why not call Kirara Mating Services? Within two weeks we'll have your cat's soul mate, and they'll never be lonely again. It doesn't cost anything, just bring my the adorable monk we all know as Miroku, or as I call him, my Houshi-sama! Just call 1-800-kitty mating and bring Miroku the monk, and you'll never have to worry about your kitty being down in the dumps again." She smiled at the camera and held up a picture of Miroku, of course it had kiss marks all over it because she LOVES her houshi-sama._

_**commercial ends**_

An extremely irate Sango looks around the room, her eye twitching dangerously. "KIRARA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT COMMERCIAL ALL ABOUT, HUH?"

Miroku flinched, "Sango dear, perhaps we misinterpreted what she said, and she just needed to TALK to me or something..." Sango growled at him loudly. "...Or not...LOOK! A diversion!" Miroku quickly groped her, then ran for his life.

" Houshi-sama! Where'd you go!" She growled at the group to tell her, and they all pointed to a small door on the other end of the set. "I'LL get you Miroku!!!"

" Well...that was nice...next up, it's Oh My Gosh I'm Standing In Front Of A Big Green Screen And Everyone Can See Something Strange Going On Behind Me But I Can't, where someone stands in front that green screen, we show some sort of strange thing that can only be seen on the monitors, and he has to act like he's a reporter there" Inuyasha reached into a bucket and pulled out a name. "And the next victim, I mean, contestant, is...Kouga!" He laughed audibly, causing Kouga to become unsettled.

"What's so funny Mutt-breath?" Kouga glared at him.

"Nothing Wimpy wolf!"

" What was that, dog-face?"

"Nothing, scrawny little wolf cub!"

"Why you!"

" Stupid Wo...!"

"Sit! sit sit sit sit sit!" Inuyasha was slammed into his desk, stopped in mid curse. "Kouga, please just take your place on the stand over there, I don't want Inuyasha getting all riled up again." Kagome pleaded.

" Anything for my ex-mate." Kouga went to stand in front of the screen.

" Feh, finally...Lets get started!" _'stupid wolf, bet he doesn't suspect that this tapes him getting beaten up by the wind-bitch'_ Inuyasha grinned at the thought. The tape began to run, and to Inuyasha's never-ending surprise it showed him slicing Sesshomaru's arm off again, and again, and again... "What the hell!"

" Um...Oh ya! The scene here's great! A real heart-warming view." Kouga guessed, seeing the displeasure on Inuyasha's face at whatever the scene was.

Far above in the stands, " Pathetic half-breed, how dare he show such a scene upon that screen. My blood boils at the thought of such a fool cutting off my arm. Look at me, I am so angry I'm shouting." Sesshomaru said in an emotionless tone.

" But milord, You sound completely nor..." Jaken was silenced with a quick slice of Tokijin.

" Inuyasha, prepare to die!" With that statement he flew at Inuyasha, and began attacking with Tokijin.

" What the hell!" Inuyasha shouted as Sesshomaru began his assault, but Inuyasha managed to block with Tetsusaiga.

" Lets see...Mutt face...Mutt face senior angry...Senior missing an arm...That's it! It's mutt-face cutting off mutt-face senior's arm!" Kouga shouted, hitting a buzzor to stop the images when he figured it out.

" Cut to commercial!" Inuyasha shouted as Tokijin came down in another wide arc at Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at the crew to the side who waved their heads back and forth, "No time! Think of something, quick!" She shouted at him.

" Uh...look! Jaken's trying to get Rin as a mate!" Inuyasha shouted.

" What?" Sesshomaru turned around to see Jaken on his knee with flowers, chocolates, and a ring. " Filthy vermin, die!" Sesshomaru punched through Jaken's heart.

" Bu...milord...I...aghh!" Jaken choked as he died...again.

Inuyasha looked around to realize that he saw no human's in sight from the Inuyasha gang, not even Kagome. "Say, what the heck? Where's Kagome, or Kikyo? I don't see the Monk, exterminator, kid-exterminator, the audiance, the old witch or even the crazies such as Koharu and Nazuna." Inuyasha looked around quickly.

" Where is Rin? She has disappeared." Sesshomaru looked around quickly.

" Inuyasha!" An arrow came whizzing by Sesshomaru's ear, and suddenly pinned Inuyasha to Goshinboku.(which had conviently been moved in for scenory)

" Ki...Kikyo...why?" Inuyasha asked as the spell took affect again. Suddenly the humans began pouring in, monks, exterminators, and all.

" Rin, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru said, glaring at her.

" Oh, we decided that the demon's have been in control long enough. We're taking over." Rin looked around.

" Do you then plan on taking me out, to make this show yours?"

" Yes I plan on taking you out, but not like that!(she giggled lightly) I plan on taking you out to...mate!" Rin grabbed a confused Sesshomaru's arm and drug him out.

" Kanna's away on 'buisness' (capturing peoples souls) so I have no beef with this." Kohaku grinned as he threw his chain and scythe, rapping Shippo to a tree.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY MATE!!!" Ayame shouted, tackling Kohaku, and began to maul him.

" Wait...ouch, don't do that! The longer your, ouch!, here, the longer your not mating with Shippo!" Kohaku managed to say, bringing Ayame to an abrupt stop.

" Your right...let's go Shippo!" Ayame grabbed him and ran out.

" Hirakkatsu!" Sango shouted as she threw her boomerang at Kagura, who easily dodged.

" Don't make me hurt you, human. Wind Bla..."

" Stop right there Kagura! One move and I'll unleash the Kazanna on you!" Miroku shouted, preparing to remove the beads.

" How dare you threaten my mate! I'll kill you monk!" Kouga began to sprint at him, only to stop when he saw small quick flashes of light surround his neck, forming a necklace. " What the hell?"

" Ye' have been put under subjugation, Kouga the demon. Now the threat of ye' hast been daminished." Kaede said, walking up.

" Keh, like I believe that! Oh ya!" Kouga began to rush forward.

" The word of subjugation, if you please monk." Kaede said.

" Me, why?" Miroku frowned.

" It matters not who says it, as long as it is said"

" Well then, um...sit wolf!" Miroku shouted.

thud " What the hell! So this is what that stupid mutt felt. Keh, I guess it would hurt some weakling like him." Kouga grumbled. "Come on Kagura, we have no reason to stay here anyway. This is Mutt-face's show after all." Kouga said as they walked out.

" We...did it? Ya, we did it!" They all cheered at the prospect that they were in control of the greatest comedy show on air.

End Chapter: Any suggestions WOULD be helpful...


	7. Who's idea was this again?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else. I do NOT own the great man known as Bob Holdscamp ether...**

**Who's Kagome **_'wait, who made her boss?' _**is it anyway?**

Starring:Kagome

Kikyo on drums

"Say, who made her boss anyway?" Kikyo asked Miroku quickly.

"I don't know, but at this point, I wouldn't argue. We all know how she is when she's angry." Miroku whispered.

" IS SOMEBODY WHISPERING ABOUT ME!!!!!!!" Kagome looked around with a death glare, which caused everybody to cringe in fear.

" Of course not Kagome! I do not understand why you would suspect such a thing from this man of the cloth." Miroku smirked, sliding just a little to close and...

**CRACK **" Stupid pervert! I warned you! I just KNOW that people were talking about me now!" Kagome yelled, raising her hand to hit the perverted monk again.

Miroku shuffled away quickly to hide behind Sango, "I mean it Kagome! We are but not humble monks, Demon slayers, ect., who only wish to spread love and joy to the world! What good would that do for us if we were to make you displeased?" Miroku said, raising his hands in front of him in self defense, only earning him another growl from Kagome, and a slight blush from Sango for being at such close proximity with the lecher.

" I really like that lady, I think she should be our host." Kohaku chimed to his sister, just before catching a certain monk's hand from touching his sister's posterior. " Watch it monk! I still don't see what my sister sees in you..." Kohaku frowned at the thought of his sister spending her life with such a lecherous jerk.

" What! MONK!!!Did he say you were trying to touch ANOTHER woman?_Hiarakkatsu_!" She shouted, slamming the oversized boomerang upon the monk's head.

" Ow...Sango, you can't prove anything! Your brother's tricking you, I swear! It would be foolish for a monk to lie, and condemn himself to be reincarnated as a lower life-form. I didn't do it! I'm not but a humble monk, sworn to hold up the way of the cloth." Miroku begged.

" Sure! Right! NOT!" Sango shouted, chasing him through the stands, creating a large ruccess amongst the human viewers, and initiating a riot, turning monk on zombie-shard-puppet-brother, miko on demon-exterminator, stocker on crowd, etc.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SHOW!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS MONK!!!!" Kagome shouted threw the sounds of mayham and mutilation, causing a certain not so holy monk to cring in fear, a moment of silence to reign, and even a spell bound Inuyasha's ear to twitch.

Kohaku sat indifferently beside Kagome, not really thinking about the 'war' until, _"Kohaku. Kill Kagome. Kill her!"_ Kohaku's eyes went dark, and he pulled forth his chain and scythe. "What a shame, that your all out of arrows." Kohaku stated stoically, causing Kagome to notice him.

" Kohaku what are you...?" She had no time to finish her sentence before he threw the blade at her, but she managed to trip over the desk and fell out of the way. " Wait, I get it! Naraku must be controlling your mind!" She exclaimed as she dodged behind Goshinboku, avoiding the scythe.

" Yes, and you just happen to be all out of arrows..." He smirked slightly at the helpless miko, then threw his scythe again, landing just beneath Inuyasha's arm.

" Wait, who said I'm out of arrows?" Kagome smiled, then brought her bow up to fire an arrow, effectively sticking the boy to the opposite wall, and putting him in a sleep spell. " Cut to a DARN! Not the other word, COMMERCIAL!!

**COMMERCIAL:**

"HI, I'm Bob Holdscamp! I know you all came for the Inuyasha show, but I'm here for Bendies. Have you ever gotten the craving for something meaty, and juicy in the night? Have nothing in the fridge to eat? Come on down to Wendies and try our new Chicken-Steak Burger, a food people will KILL over." He held up the sandwich, then pointed to Sesshomaru, Kouga, and and Inuyasha fighting over one.

" This Sesshomaru will exept no arguments from the fools in front of me."

"Oh ya Mutt-face Sr., I'd like to see you try!" Kouga growled at Sesshomaru.

" I refuse to lose!" Inuyasha growled. They all began a slight rumble, and one miss-aimed punch from Sesshomaru missed Kouga and knocked Inuyasha out of the group. "Must...save...bur...ger....AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Inuyasha began to transform despite the Tetsusaiga.

" Kouga, did we just make a mistake?" Sesshomaru asked in a emotionless tone.

" Keh, I ain't sure Mutt-face Sr., but something don't seem right." Kouga growled, then they both turned to see Inuyasha, eyes red, the marks of his youkai heritage on his cheeks.

" Kou....ga...Sess...ho...maru...STEAKKKKKKK!!!!" Inuyasha rushed forth, claws beared, fangs stuck forth, and began an assault upon them, even as the camera came back to Bob's face.

" So you see, try the new Steak-sandwich. It's the food people will simply KILL for." Bob smiled happily at the screen.

**End Commercial**

**Elsewhere...three miles from the studio**

Naraku sat bowing in front of Sesshomaru. " Please let me help you! It's always been my life's dream! You know, except for the serving you part!" Naraku begged pathetically.

"Enough. I will accept you as a partner, and we will split everything down the middle, 75/25, if that. Now pick yourself up, you pathetic peace of trash. Jaken, I present you with a new servant." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly, letting a VERY small smile pull at his face, before returning to his stoic expression.

" Thank you, Milord! I am in your debt for such a wonderful gift!" Jaken grinned widely, bowing and kissing Sesshomaru's feet happily.

" Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for sparing my life, and making me your servant."Naraku groveled.

Sesshomaru merely glared down at him, "This Sesshomaru has two feet, and it seems that Jaken is only occupying one. Wait, Jaken is touching me! Stop him, stop him!" Sesshomaru kicked Jaken away, then turned back to Naraku. "You should therefore get working on my feet Naraku, they are still dirty, unless you want I should take back our deal..." Sesshomaru frowned at him.

" Oh! Of course lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands, and greatest demon in all the lands!" Naraku worshipped, kissing his feet as he said this.

Sesshomaru merely looked off toward the horizon...and their next destination. _'this will be a long night...'_

**Back At The Studio**

"NOW THAT THAT"S SETTLED!!!" Kagome screamed at the cast, crew, and crowd; all of them tied and gagged. Suddenly the wiggling form of Miroku got close enough, and groped Sango. "HAY! NO FOWL PLAYING ON AIR PERVERT!!! RAAAHHH!!!!" She roared, smacking the monk over the head and making him unconcious.

Sango managed to worm her way near Miroku, " mushi-sama....mu-houshi!!!" Sango tried to say his name to him threw her gag.

" QUIET WENCH!!! This is an ALL AGE GROUP SHOW!!!! That means NONE of his fowl play! Stupid monk deserved it anyway!!!" Kagome yelled, tossing Sango to the other side of the room.

Suddenly the far wall blew asunder, revealing an all to meanacing Dog-youkai, and a very evil hanyou, stopping Sango in her outburst to save Miroku. " You, pathetic miko, where is my brother, the OTHER pathetic half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked boredly, sparing a quick glance at Naraku.

" Uh....the...there..." Kagome said, pointing to Goshinboku, and Inuyasha's sleeping form.

" Hm...It would seem he is indisposed...perfect, then you shall rejoice to know that I'm taking over this talk show, and slaughtering all the humans that remain on this premices." Sesshomaru glared at the group of tied humans on the floor, and before he could blink they were all gone.

" You can't do this! I refuse!" Kagome shouted, earning her a single amused glare before Sesshomaru grabbed her by the back of her shirt and drug her to the door, her flailing the entire way, not unlike Shippo when Inuyasha carries him by the tail.

" Leave my studio Miko, and never return, lest I slay you, which wouldn't bode well for you..." Sesshomaru smiled evilly at her, causing her to shiver.

" Yes master, sorry sir, didn't mean it, your greatness, I'll do anything you want, just don't kill me!" Kagome begged, then ran for her life.

" Now it is all mine." Sesshomaru looked around the gleaming studio.

" Don't you mean ours..." Naraku questioned.

Sesshomaru merely raised an amused eyebrow, " Ah yes...about our deal..."

**END CHAPTER-any ideas would be helpful...or you can sit back and enjoy!!**


End file.
